


Pi Day!

by KarmaLarma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fantrolls, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, seadwellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaLarma/pseuds/KarmaLarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moirails celebrate 3/14 the only proper way. With plenty of pie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi Day!

When Chapen brought up the date to Virtus, the shark troll wasn't sure of what he was talking about. Pie? What did numbers have to do with pie? But as much as it confused him to hear Chapen try to explain the actual pi he was talking about, Chapen's idea for celebrating that night was what really caught his attention. His moirail knew he could never turn down a good meal from him but sweets were especially irresistible to him. So spending the night with Chapen eating as many pies as they could sounded perfect to him.

Each of them chipped in and they went to the store together to buy the pies, knowing it would take far too long for them to prepare them themselves and be able to have as many of them as they had intended. The midblood cashier raised a brow at the two muscular seadwellers who piled the packaged pies onto the conveyor belt but Chapen simply told her "It's Pi Night!" in a chipper tone and it was left at that. She didn't really need to know what they were up to anyway and knew better than to appear nosy to the highbloods.

\---

They returned to Chapen’s hive and laid out the pies on his counter, sitting on the stool seats and opening up the boxes. They had each picked them out independently while they shopped so there were some repeats but they had about all of the flavors: raspberry, banana creme, chocolate, key lime, blueberry, apple. All sorts of flavors, save for pumpkin. Where would one even get a pumpkin pie?

“Mano, das three chocolate pies,” Chapen commented once they had unwrapped all of the pies. “I only grabbed one. Thought you’d like it, yeah?” He raised a brow pointedly at Virtus who just gave a little huff.

“Maybe I like chocolate a lot,” he retorted, returning his look then laughing a bit with him. He was obviously taking advantage of their pie eating session to have plenty of sweets without feeling like he shouldn’t be eating them. It was different when he was eating with somebody else after all and while Chapen wasn’t quite as gluttonous as he was, he knew the orca troll would probably be able to keep up with him for at least a little while.

They started to cut up the pies so it would be easier to eat them and once they were all prepared, Chapen picked up one of the chocolate slices and held it to Virtus’s lips. He graciously took a large bite of the offered slice and picked up a banana creme slice for Chapen. Virtus had imagined a sort of pie eating contest but he was just as happy to sit there feeding Chapen and getting fed in return. He even hooked one of his ankles around Chapen’s while they faced each other and ate.

They each made it through one pie before Chapen held a finger up for Virtus to stop and went to the fridge, bringing back a milkjug and too tall glasses for them. They drank the milk themselves, though did hook their arms around each other’s to do it much to their amusement, then went back to their attempt to polish off the excessive number of pies.

It was fun and they were both really enjoying the different flavors, all very sweet and fresh despite being packaged pies, but after a while, they did begin to slow down. As delicious as they were, the pies were very rich and thick and set heavily in their stomachs. Chapen’s stomach felt tight, not quite as used to indulging as Virtus was, but he could tell his friend was very full too, already usually rounded belly now pressing out against his wetsuit. Virtus looked determined to continue though.

“Come on, feed me one more,” was his urging for Chapen, who obliged him. But after the ‘one more’ was eaten, it was still one more after that. He started to look uncomfortable so Chapen started to rub his belly for him between feeding him bites, doing so in small soothing circles to try and help him not feel too stuffed since he was being too stubborn for him to convince him not to eat any more of them.

“One more,” Virtus said with a heavy sigh, meaning it this time since there was in fact only one pie left on the table, a heavy looking blueberry one. He felt like he had cleaned out a whole bakery, even with Chapen still trying to help eat some of the pies so he wouldn’t fill himself up with all of them. But there was one left and he was absolutely certain that he wanted to finish them all. He took a long drink of milk, hoping to some how wash down what he had already eaten but it didn’t help much. “Just uh… Just rub my stomach while I eat the last one,” he told Chapen with a sheepish smile, preferring the soothing of his belly over Chapen feeding him. Chapen agreed though and carefully continued to massage and rub his moirail’s middle, watching curiously to see if he would actually finish the whole thing.

The shark troll’s stomach gave a noise of protest while he had the first slice of the last pie, already much too full. The blueberries tasted too sweet to him now, no longer so satisfying as well then started out. At the second to last piece, he was very tempted to stop. But Chapen took the other piece and he grinned at him, finishing it up and pouring them each half of the last of the milk and guzzling it down.

“Ey Mano, how often do you eat dis much?” Chapen questioned him as they got up and moved to climb into one of Chapen’s hammocks, having much more difficulty hoisting themselves in than usual being weighed down by their huge meal. “I get da munchies bad sometimes but dis… It’s somethin’ else,” he laughed, not used to being so stuffed full of food that his stomach was distended. He was glad he wasn’t as full as Virtus though, who once he was in the hammock looked like he never wanted to move again.

“Oh, you know. Just once in a while. I was a really fat wriggler. And I’m trying not to get back to that too much,” Virtus breathed, hands resting on his belly while Chapen snuggled up beside him. “Heh, would you be embarrassed to hang around me if I was fat again?”

“Nah, bruddah, you’d still be my moirail. It wouldn’t change a thing,” Chapen assured him with an amused look, giving Virtus’s rounded out belly a pat.

"What if you got fat from eating with me all the time?" Virtus asked with a soft laugh. Chapen looked thoughtful about this then gave a little snort.

"Would I be too fat to surf?"

"Maybe you would."

"Den maybe I'd be a little mad. And you'd have to bring me food instead a da udda way around," Chapen teased him back, settling in now as the food coma started to set in and they drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Virtus's RP blog is at zambeziBully.tumblr.com and Chapen's is at podKahuna.tumblr.com  
> Chapen belongs to cervidaetrolls


End file.
